Saga del demonio Celestrina
by Lorhelei
Summary: Una chica es llevada a Equestria en contra de su voluntad después de morir. Su reencarnación como changeling trae oportunidades, pros, contras y sobretodo poder. Poder suficiente como para conquistar, poder para gobernar, poder para poseerlo todo. Esta no es la historia de las princesas defendiendo Equestria. Esta es la historia de una Reina arrebatandoles todo. La Reina Celestrina
1. Prologo

En Canterlot, un aire helado se movía a través de todo el castillo. Sus pasillos, una vez repletos de vida, yacían bajo un silencio abrumador. Hacia ya tiempo que el castillo había sido abandonado por sus trabajadores en búsqueda de refugio, no por que ellos hubieran desertado, no, si no, por mandato de la propia Celestia.

En lo profundo del castillo, en la recamara personal de Celestia, conservada con antigüedades y arreglos que datan de milenios atrás se encontraban las cuatro princesas, en una cumbre organizada por las cuatro en vista de la emergencia que se había cernido todos los ponis por igual.

Esta habitación había sido el lugar en donde Celestia, junto con su hermana Luna, durmieron durante cientos de años hasta el nacimiento de Nightmare Moon. Una vez ejercida la sentencia sobre su hermana, Celestia, incapaz de soportar el peso de sus acciones, había sellado la habitación, la cual ahora tenía una capa tan densa de polvo que el hecho de que los muebles aun siguieran de pie era todo un misterio aun para Twilight Sparkle.

Dentro, un antiguo recuadro, con la imagen de las dos hermanas juntas era lo único que permanecía libre de contaminante alguno, este retrato descansaba sobre la chimenea en desuso y, debajo, una serie de juguetes que Twilight reconoció como antiguedades de una era perdida.

El peso que ejercía la habitación sobre Celestia era notable, su mirada se movía de un lado al otro observando la inmensa cantidad de recuerdos que había decidido encerrar en el cuarto de madera en el que ahora caminaban. Cada nuevo objeto despertaba un nuevo recuerdo de tiempos mejores, tiempos más sencillos, de buenos días en los que disfrutaba con su hermana las lecciones de Starswirl el barbado. Tiempos que parecían tan lejanos ahora. La melancolía cobró su cuota y una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su blanca mejilla.

"Princesa Celestia… Creo que es momento de comenzar la reunión", el casco de Twilight Sparkle sobre el suyo trajo de vuelta a Celestia a la realidad.

Con un rápido cambio de actitud, Celestia volvió a adoptar su postura regia a la par que secaba sus lágrimas con su magia.

"Es momento entonces, Twilight Sparkle", Celestia tomo la mesa central de la habitación, un mueble cuadrado hecho de pura madera de un árbol que ya no se encuentra en Equestria, la mesa tenía en sus patas una serie de intrincados patrones y espirales que ni siquiera Cadance reconocía. Sin embargo, Celestia y Luna miraban los patrones con ilusión en sus ojos, mientras remembraban un recuerdo común con su mentor.

"Todas sabemos porqué estamos aquí" -Dijo fuerte y serena- "El asunto actual en nuestros cascos no había sucedido nunca en toda la historia de Equestria" -Twilight envió a cada una una copia de un pergamino- "Y depende de nosotras tomar acción."

Las demás princesas guardaron silencio mientras leían los intrincados apuntes de la Princesa de la Amistad. Muecas fugaces de lo que todas las presentes sabían que significaba el fin de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal como se les conocía se dibujaban una y otra vez en el rostro de cada una de las princesas, excepto Twilight.

"Como sabrán…" -Twilight volteo a ver su corona que representaba el elemento de la magia, con una sonrisa efímera en su rostro- "Ya no podemos contar con los elementos de la armonía. No esta vez." Las demás princesas asintieron. "Pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido."

Twilight Sparkle, esta vez con una mirada de valentía se alzó de su asiento y presentó ante todas las princesas un nuevo pergamino.

"Este artefacto de aqui nos permitirá tornar las aguas a nuestro favor. Lo fabrique utilizando uno de los últimos hechizos de Starswirl" -La princesa volteo a ver a Celestia y ambas compartieron un gesto de aprobación- "Los planos que Luna extrajo de los sueños de nuestros enemigos" -El mismo gesto fue compartido entre Luna y Twilight- "Y un trozo del Corazón de Cristal… Cadance, se que extraer un fragmento del Cristal debilita las defensas del Imperio de Cristal. Pero" -dijo Twilight mientras alzaba la voz- "Si nuestro plan funciona. Podremos deshacernos de esta amenaza de una vez por todas."

Todas las princesas mostraban una preocupación agobiante, las cuatro regentes eternas de Equestria no solo estaban teniendo una reunión clandestina en una habitación oculta en el abandonado castillo de Canterlot, si no, que estaban juntas luchando una guerra la cual estaban perdiendo.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera continuar, Celestia se levantó y en su tono de gobernante exclamó:

"No solo aquella auto proclamada 'Reina' tuvo el descaro de declarar una guerra en contra de nuestra nación. Además se da el lujo de solicitar nuestra rendición. Es obvio que esa 'Reina' subestima el poder de Equestria ¡Y ese sera su ultimo error!" Celestia asestó un fuerte golpe en el suelo, resquebrajando la madera debajo de ella, "Twilight ¿Qué tan rápido estará lista la nueva arma?"

"Con mi castillo destruido y Spike defendiendo el reino de los dragones… Tardaré un mes por lo menos."

"Entiendo... Luna ¿Con cuantas tropas cuentas en la Guardia Nocturna?"

"Doce batallones, hermana"

"Muy bien, la Guardia Real aun cuenta con otros nueve, Cadance, ¿Puedo contar con tus Guerreros de Cristal?"

"Por supuesto, Princesa, mi gente es su gente."

"Twilight, te conseguiré dos meses ¿Podrás terminarla?"

"Si, princesa. El arma estará lista para entonces."

"Maravilloso…" -Celestia retomó su asiento y comenzó a dirigirle la mirada a cada una de las presentes- "Sé que han perdido a sus seres queridos" -Twilight y Cadance bajaron la cabeza, apenas soportando el peso de esas palabras- "Sin embargo, si aceptamos la rendición, sus muertes serán en vano…" -Celestia volteo a ver a su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada de compasión muy poco común en ella- "Se que es lo que ellos hubieran querido."

Una rápida mirada alrededor del cuarto le otorgó a Celestia la aprobación de todas las princesas presentes, un rápido gesto indicó a las presentes que podían retirarse, orden que todas las presentes acataron excepto por su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle.

"Princesa… ¿Está segura de todo esto?" preguntaba Twilight con suficiente incredulidad como para hacer a Celestia dudar de si misma. Una mirada que no veía en ella desde que era su estudiante hace cientos de años.

"Yo… No lo se... " Celestia se sentía atrapada, todos esperaban que ella y Twilight solucionaran el problema, ya habian fallado una vez, volverlo a hacer era algo impensable para ambas, "Solo se que esa supuesta 'Reina' a amenazado y dañado a mis queridos ponis. Y es una ofensa que no pienso pasar por alto" -Los ojos de Celestia abandonaron toda pizca de compasión y se sustituyeron por pura y completa ira. "Twilight… Te pido porfavor que abandones esta habitación."

"Princesa… Yo-" Un golpe en el piso fue suficiente para que Twilight entendiera la petición de su mentora, "Con su permiso…"

Una vez Twilight Sparkle abandonó la habitación, un alarido aterrador provino de él. Twilight no era ajena a las crisis mentales de Celestia, sin embargo, nunca había presenciado una que fuera movida por puro y completo odio.

Celestia, dentro de la habitación, dio rienda suelta a su ira, mueble tras mueble, madera tras madera, recuerdo tras recuerdo, fue eliminandolos con llamas de ira y dolor. Todo rastro de quien hubiera sido anteriormente Celestia yacía consumido en llamas tan brillantes como el sol que alzaba cada mañana. Todo excepto una cosa; la pintura en la que se retrataba a ella con su hermana menor estaba envuelta en un aura dorada que la protegía del iracundo incendio que ella misma provocó.

Tiempo después, Celestia salió de la habitación con un cuadro envuelto en tela sostenido con su telekinesis, el retrato, ahora cubierto, flotaba a escasos metros de ella mientras Celestia caminaba con su expresión estoica adquirida a lo largo de milenios de gobernar.

"Las demandas de la 'Reina' ya llegaron, Princesa" dijo Twilight mientras intentaba descifrar el contenido del recuadro.

"Trae a las demás en ese caso, necesitaré que estemos todas presentes." Celestia continuó caminando sin siquiera voltear a ver a su antigua estudiante.

"De inmediato, princesa" Twilight miró detrás en busca de algo que le ayudará a descifrar el comportamiento de Celestia, cuando vio la puerta convertida en carbón y el interior reducido a cenizas, supo lo que pasaría a continuación.

* * *

Afuera del castillo de Canterlot, un grupo de 200 changeling se reunieron bajo un estandarte, todos eran una exacta copia de su reina. Su estandarte marcaba la silueta de su reina, rodeada de un halo de rosas con las espinas claramente visibles, mientras que los changeling poseen un caparazón con marcas rojizas y doradas por todo su cuerpo, poseían pequeños vellos a lo largo de sus extremidades y el reminiscente de lo que antes fuera una melena.

De entre ellos, uno camino hacia el frente con un pergamino con grabados dorados envuelto en un aura carmesí y sellado completamente.

"Solícito la presencia de todas las princesas y que se identifiquen."

Cada una de las princesas dio un paso al frente mientras pronunciaban su nombre por todo lo alto.

"Princesa Celestia, Monarca del Sol."

"Princesa Luna. Monarca de la Luna."

"Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Princesa del Amor."

"Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Princesa de la Amistad. Portadora del Elemento de la Magia"

El changeling asintió al ver a las princesas frente a el, y procedió con las órdenes de su reina.

"Como pueden observar, abriré por primera vez las demandas de la Reina, las cuales serán enunciadas y quedará en ustedes su aceptación o negación. Con una mirada estoica, el changeling rompió el sello. Acto seguido el pergamino se extendió unos cuantos centímetros, dejando ver únicamente dos enunciados.

"Primera demanda: La princesas ceden sus tronos, títulos y tierras."

La mirada de Celestia ardía en llamas con cada palabra pronunciada por el changeling frente a ella, necesitaba cada gota de voluntad y cada técnica aprendida a lo largo de su longevo reinado para evitar asesinar al emisario al instante.

"Segunda demanda: Sus vidas pertenecerán a la Reina, ella decidirá su futuro y se les permitirá vivir mientras sean útiles para la Reina." El changeling miro a las presentes con una mirada condescendiente y continuó con la lectura. "Eso concluye las demandas de la Reina, de aceptar y firmar la rendición, se les otorgará salvo pasaje hacia la capital de Brynhild, en donde serán recibidos por la reina en persona. En caso contrario, su ejecución será inmediata. Firmado-"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del changeling ante la anticipación de las siguientes palabras que pronunciaría. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las princesas presentes, mientras que el changeling compartía su regocijo a través de la mente de colmena con sus adyacentes.

" **La Reina Celestrina.** "

Algo se rompió dentro de Celestia ante la proclamación de dicho nombre, algo que había resguardado por milenios celosamente, algo que no era ajeno a su hermana Luna.

"Puedes decirle a su 'Reina' que agradezco la oportunidad de paz-" Los changeling a su alrededor compartían miradas de confort ante una tarea completada. "-Pero que si quiere mi corona, _tendrá que arrancarla de mi cabeza ella misma._ " Celestia en ningún momento perdió su tono de voz completamente medido ni su pose regia.

Con esa última exclamación, el emisario portador de las demandas fue envuelto en un aura dorada. El aura poco a poco empezó a retraerse y el changeling en su interior comenzó a arder en intensas llamas de color naranja muy brillante. Los gritos de dolor del changeling eran transmitidos por la mente de colmena en donde la reina Celestrina los había recibido como la negativa a la rendición que tanto esperaba.

Twilight envolvió a las princesas en su magia y las cuatro desaparecieron en el aire, dejando atrás únicamente un flash lavanda.

"Mi reina, las princesas-"

"Lo se, rechazaron y desaparecieron ¿No es así?"

"Si… Yo-"

"Te preocupas demasiado Dim, después de todo... " Celestrina detuvo las comunicaciones con la colmena, y desde lo alto de su trono, en soledad, exclamó:

"¿¡Dónde está la acción!? **¿¡Dónde está el drama!?** " Una carcajada con sabor a victoria era compartida por toda la mente de colmena, llenando de estasis a todos los súbditos de la reina Celestrina. Minutos después, al cesar su maquiavélica risa, Celestrina reanudo las comunicaciones.

"Hoy es dia de celebracion, mis queridos hijos. Este dia, al fin, después de tanto tiempo... ¡Comienza el juego!" Su carcajada podía ser escuchada a lo largo y ancho de la capital, aún sin la utilización de la mente de colmena.

"Que inicie la cruzada."


	2. Capítulo 1: Celestrina

_Que…_

 _Yo…_

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Mi…_

 _Mi cabeza…_

Un dolor punzante fluía desde su frente hasta su espalda, haciendo presencia cada pocos segundos. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus extremidades, entumecidas y rígidas.

 _Yo…_

 _Estaba saliendo del trabajo…_

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, escenas de su trabajo en una empresa de software pasaban como destellos frente a ella. Despidos, trabajos, redes, un montón de servidores, clientes, una riña con su jefe. Todos esos recuerdos permanecían impolutos, excepto uno.

 _No recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa…_

Sus remembranzas terminaban en el estacionamiento de la empresa rumbo a su coche.

 _¿Me drogaron? ¿Secuestraron? ¿Qué me sucedió?..._

Todo intento de recordar lo ocurrido en dicho estacionamiento solo la llevaban a sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho que la obligaba a detenerse.

—Sla, jhia maí.—

Un extraño sonido comenzó a hacer eco en sus pensamientos. Uno que no era producido por ella ni por algo cercano. Algo parecía resonar dentro de su mente. Al no poder identificar ni el origen ni su significado, decidió ignorarlo, cambiándolo por la situación frente actual.

 _Yo… No puedo hablar… ¡No puedo hablar!_ pensaba mientras intentaba fútilmente de responder al llamado de aquella voz. _Ayuda ¡Por favor!_ exclamaba, pero su voz era muda. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Con toda su fuerza comenzó a golpear sus alrededores en busca de una salida, pero sus golpes solo provocaban un sonido sordo alrededor de ella a la par de una vibración que podía resentir en todo su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos se sentían increíblemente pesados y su respiración era lenta y cansada.

 _Yo…_

Conforme sus fuerzas se agotaban y daba paso a lo que pensaba sería su inminente fin, el mismo sonido se dirigió a su mente una vez más.

—Actacrée, im peñeuqa, evn—

La voz se escuchaba increíblemente cerca. Lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar que podría hacer suficiente ruido como para atraer su atención y que la sacaran de su encierro. Llenó sus pulmones de lo que pensaba era aire para después gritar tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitiese.

"..."

Sus esfuerzos no provocaron sonido alguno, ninguna palabra podía ser producida, lo único que sentía era un líquido invadiendo su boca cada vez intentaba gritar. El denso líquido no poseía sabor y, a pesar de haber ingerido cantidades abundantes de este, parecía no haberla afectado. Mientras más se preguntaba que sucedía, más terreno ganaba el pánico en su subconsciente. Movimientos erráticos y desesperados comenzaron a surgir de ella en busca de una salida, una luz, alguna señal de que alguien podría salvarla.

La señal no vino en forma de una luz, sino, de aquel sonido que había escuchado. Esta vez, de una forma armoniosa y serena, casi calmante.

—Avznaa.—

Aquella voz, hablaba un lenguaje incomprensible para ella. Aun así, el tono cálido y maternal que invadía su mente comenzaba a relajarla, en un efecto tranquilizador casi adictivo, sedante. Cada segundo que pasaba, el sonido se volvía más y más armonioso y relajante. _Relájate, Alexia… Piensa… No te alteres…_ Se repetía una y otra vez para apaciguar su torturada mente.

—Aus ut cnreuo.—

La voz mantenía su tono tranquilizante, pero esta vez, palabras comenzaban a formarse de entre los incomprensibles sonidos que producía. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que fue capaz de comprender lo que aquella voz intentaba comunicar tan perseverantemente.

—Atraviésalo.—

 _¿Atravesarlo? Pero, ya lo intenté. Es demasiado duro para romperlo._ Casi como si sus pensamientos hubieran alcanzado al poseedor de aquella aterciopelada voz, está respondió.

—Romper no... Atravesar. Ábrete paso, mi pequeña. Aguardaré tu llegada, ansiosa.—

Por unos segundos meditó estas palabras hasta que algo en su mente encajo. El conocimiento de lo que tenía que hacer comenzaba a fluir hacia su subconsciente e instintivamente su cuerpo sabía cómo hacerlo, a pesar de que su sentido común le dijera lo contrario.

Acallando las señales de alarma que su cerebro le enviaba, golpeó el rígido material con su cabeza. Justo antes del impacto, cerró sus ojos preventivamente, expectante del estallido de dolor que vendría al embestir un material tan duro como había demostrado ser aquella prisión en la que se encontraba.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso, un sonido similar a la tela desgarrándose atravesó sus oídos mientras una sensación de expectación y felicidad invadía su mente. Su alivio y pánico permanecían ahí, pero eran fácilmente superados por una euforia indescriptible que no parecía formar parte de ella.

Una embestida tras otra, el material cada vez cedía más paso a un rayo de luz que celosamente comenzaba a invadir la oscura prisión por medio de un agujero perfectamente circular. _Qué extraño…_ Pensó.

Frente a la tentadora visión de la libertad, tomó toda la energía que pudo reunir e embistió nuevamente. La sensación de pasar por una rígida tela, junto con el duro impacto del suelo fueron las señales que buscaba, indicando que había logrado su cometido. Se encontraba en libertad.

La luz invadió sus ojos, cegándola momentáneamente. Mientras, sus pulmones comenzaban a expulsar el espeso líquido desabrido que había ingerido momentos atrás. Los espasmos de su pecho le provocaban un fuerte dolor, mientras que el dicho líquido abandonaba su cuerpo, sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de controlar dichos espasmos provocados por sus pulmones, los cuales se encontraban rogando bruscamente por una bocanada de aire.

—Felicitaciones. Hija mía—

Escuchó nuevamente mientras sus ojos luchaban para ajustarse a la luz de la habitación. Después de parpadear un par de veces, fue capaz de distinguir algo más que una luz blanca.

—Te sentirás débil. No te preocupes. Pronto estarás mejor y podremos hablar cómodamente.—

Su pecho aún dolía. La voz lograba reducir sus dolencias en cierta medida, aún que no podía evitar sus incontrolables espasmos. Paso un tiempo hasta que pudo dejar de toser el líquido incoloro, y, poco después sintió una ligera presión en su espalda mientras yacía en el piso, incapaz de ponerse de pie, y con sus pensamientos hechos un desastre. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes mientras que lo único que veía eran manchas multicolor que bailaban en sus pupilas, sus piernas y brazos parecían pesar demasiado y le resultaba imposible moverlas, no podía sentir sus dedos, era como si no los tuviera, mientras que respirar le causaba un ardor intenso en el pecho mientras una sola pregunta rondaba su mente.

 _¿Porque a mí? No hice nada para merecer esto… ¿Quién es esta persona hablándome? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ Las preguntas eran más que sus respuestas mientras luchaba por no desmayarse ocupando su mente en otras cosas. _Resiste Alexia… Aguanta… Solo un poco más._

Después de varios minutos tosiendo, sus pulmones al fin se habían limpiado del denso líquido, cesando así sus incontrolables espasmos. Sus ojos comenzaron a dibujar una imagen frente a ella. Un suelo negro de piedra iluminado por luces de tonalidad verdosa.

"Levántate, Celestrina."

Alexia estaba confundía. El repentino sonido en sus oídos provocó que sus orejas se movieran instintivamente en búsqueda del origen de la suave voz. _Que… ¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntó al sentir sus orejas moviéndose en contra de su voluntad. Estaba abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones que bombardearon su cerebro en el momento en que escapó de su prisión. Sus oídos retumbaban con el sonido de su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Sus orejas bailaban de lado a lado incontrolablemente, buscando la fuente de una miríada de sonidos diferentes y nuevos. Una extraña sensación invadía su espalda y sus ojos luchaban por darle forma a las manchas multicolor que aparecían frente a ella y, por algún motivo, sentía como su campo de visión era considerablemente mayor, mientras que en su paladar podía sentir una extraña bifurcación en su lengua.

"Q-Qué sucede" Su voz era irreconocible para sí misma, aguda y en un tono de voz completamente ajeno. La agobiante cantidad de estimulaciones que su cerebro recibía la mantenían en un estado de shock, incapaz de gritar, pero profundamente aterrada. "Que… Que me está pasando" Su respiración se aceleró considerablemente mientras sus ojos se movían erráticamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la par que su respiración se tornaba irregular, anunciando un ataque de pánico.

—No temas, querida.—

La maternal voz nuevamente hizo eco en su mente. Reduciendo sus espasmos y serenando sus pensamientos. Mientras más escuchaba su dulce y sereno tono, más sentía su temor alejarse. Casi como si su cuerpo respondiera a ella de formas que no podía comprender.

—Todo estará bien.—

Cada palabra tenía un efecto calmante en Alexia.

—No tienes por qué temer.—

Al pasar unos segundos, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, su mirada comenzaba a enfocar las luces y objetos a su alrededor. Alexia comenzó a parpadear rápidamente mientras sus ojos poco a poco lograban darles forma a las sombras frente a ella.

—Estás a salvo conmigo.—

Su respiración comenzó a regularse, alejándola de su estado de pánico. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, no existía nada, solo ella y la dulce voz que la abrazaba y acogía en su cálido lecho.

—Levanta tu cabeza... Mírame, mi pequeña.—

Alexia instintivamente movió lo que creía eran sus brazos frente a ella para alzarse. Lo que vio no eran sus brazos, si no, un par de extremidades rígidas desprovistas de la blanca piel que la caracterizaba hace unas horas, y, en su lugar, una coraza oscura con un efecto tornasol carmesí había sustituido sus esbeltos brazos en su totalidad. Sus manos estaban desprovistas de dedos o cualquier otro apéndice ligado a ellos, siendo reemplazados por un material similar a las pezuñas de algunos animales que tanto había admirado años atrás. La diferencia es que, entre ellas, una serie de agujeros hacían posible no solo el ver a través de ellas, si no, permitían el movimiento de estas. _Qué clase de manos son estas…_ Se decía a si misma mientras miraba asombrada y aterrorizada a partes iguales lo que se alzaba frente a ella.

Alexia sentía un temor indescriptible crecer dentro de ella, sin embargo, la voz de quien proclamaba ser su madre comenzó a enviar pensamientos tranquilizantes a su mente una vez más. Asegurando que todo era normal. Por unos momentos, Alexia lo creyó y reanudó sus movimientos nuevamente.

Sus músculos le dolían, y sus nuevos brazos no respondían como debieran. Sus piernas se sentían extrañas y cualquier intento de levantarse terminaba con ella golpeando abruptamente el piso, sostenida sobre sus nuevas manos. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse, una nueva serie de conexiones se formaban en su cerebro, tratando de darle sentido a las señales que debía enviar a su cuerpo. Este proceso se repetía una y otra vez, y en cada una de ellas, Alexia terminaba en el suelo.

Quien proclamaba ser su madre mostró el reminiscente de una pequeña risa. Nuevos pensamientos invadían la mente de Alexia, pensamientos que no eran los suyos. Oleada tras oleada de conocimientos fluyeron a través de ella y se grabaron a fuego en su mente sin que ella realizara intervención alguna. Conexiones en su cerebro nacieron que le indican cómo mover correctamente su nueva fisonomía, y, antes de que pudiera notarlo, estaba de pie frente a otra criatura de un tamaño considerablemente mayor, y postura cuanto menos imponente.

Las imágenes que remarcaban su nuevo cuerpo pusieron a Alexia en un estado de nerviosismo sin igual. Su nuevo cuerpo poseía una semblanza con algunos insectos, mientras que su forma se asemejaba más a la de un equino. En su mente aparecían imágenes de criaturas mitológicas, las cuales, solían ser mezclas de otros animales, unidos por el deseo de los dioses.

Dentro de su mente podía ver sus alas translúcidas, que presentaban un reminiscente de color verde-amarillo. Sus piernas y brazos, ahora convertidas en patas traseras y delanteras, tenían por lo menos ocho agujeros en cada una de ellas. Sus movimientos eran imitados por aquella figura en su mente, dándole una extraña sensación de estar viéndose a sí misma en una cámara suspendida frente a ella que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus alas vibraron instintivamente, como parte de un reflejo ante la ansiedad que su cuerpo había adoptado. Una melena plateada cubría su rostro y un cuerno de ébano de forma irregular brotaba de su frente, separando sus cabellos en dos secciones claramente definidas. Mientras tanto, podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía, a pesar de no estar consciente de ello.

"Buenos días, querida mía. Me preguntaba cuando seria el día en que saldrías de ahí."

Alexia miro hacia arriba para encontrar un cuadrúpedo gigante, de al menos cuatro veces su estatura actual. Dicho animal era de un color negro azabache con cabellos azul verde que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Mientras observaba a dicha criatura esta le devolvía una sonrisa tierna y acogedora. Y a su vez, en su mente, pudo ver como su propia figura se encontraba viendo directamente a esta cámara imaginara, revelando sus enormes ojos viperinos de un color similar a la criatura que la observaba. Las piernas de lo que sea que fuera eso eran exactamente iguales a las de Alexia, mientras más la observaba, más notaba el parecido con lo poco que había podido apreciar en su propio cuerpo.

—A su tiempo, te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber, pero por ahora. Acércate, querida.—

Alexia se dio cuenta de que podía escucharla a pesar de que no producirá sonido alguno o movimiento con sus labios, _¿Cómo hace eso?_ Casi como si la hubiera escuchado, esta criatura respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pronto aprenderás a usar nuestro enlace. Permíteme enseñarte.—

Quien sea que fuera esta criatura, comenzó a acercarse lentamente y cuidadosamente, de una forma amorosa y cariñosa. El sentido común de Alexia le gritaba que se alejara, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Como si supiera algo que ella no.

En cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, la criatura, se inclinó, y con su cuerno tocó el cuerno de material rígido que Alexia solamente había observado en su mente. Una extraña sensación, placentera y extraña a partes iguales invadió sus pensamientos, mientras el frío toque de aquella criatura le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, moviendo partes de este que Alexia desconocía. La sensación fue tal que provocó que Alexia retrocediera un paso hacia atrás solo para recibir una mirada de reprimenda de parte de la criatura frente a ella, indicando que se mantuviera quieta.

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran divagar más, una sensación embriagante invadió su mente. Su mirada se nubló por unos segundos mientras que lo único que podía ver era un hilo purpura que unía el cuerno de quien decía ser su madre con el de ella. El hilo de luz se movía suavemente por el aire, cargando pequeñas motas brillantes junto a ella e iluminando el rostro de ambas con su tonalidad púrpura en lo que había sido el momento más placentero que había sentido a lo largo de toda su vida.

El efecto era casi adictivo, una oleada de placer invadía su cuerpo cada segundo que el enlace permanecía activo. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y sus pupilas a dilatarse. Pronto, una sensación en su espalda fue claramente reconocida como una vibración increíblemente acelerada, a lo que supuso eran sus alas vibrando desmedidamente. Su voz flaqueaba y, en completo éxtasis; Alexia se rindió en el suelo. El efecto era calmante, placentero, e indescriptible.

Un par de minutos después su visión y su cuerpo comenzaban a regresar a ella. Esta vez, se sentía completamente revitalizada, como si toda la energía en su cuerpo hubiera sido devuelta o incluso superada por lo que sea que fuera aquella sensación. De pronto sentía que podía correr, saltar e incluso volar. En su espalda una sensación extraña comenzaba a invadir e instintivamente intentó voltear a ver. Su cuello, alargado, se movió casi por completo en lo que Alexia pensaba un movimiento imposible para un humano, _¿Alas? ¿Cuatro patas? Esta… ¿Soy yo?_ Lo había visto en su mente, pero verlo con sus propios ojos, era algo completamente diferente. El reflejo tornasol era captado perfectamente por sus nuevos ojos, los cuales, anteriormente habían requerido un par de anteojos para poder distinguir correctamente las figuras frente a ella. Ahora, no solo podía ver perfectamente, si no, más y mejor de lo que jamás pensó posible.

—Es correcto. Esta eres tú.—

Respondió la dulce voz, mientras tocaba el rostro de Alexia con su casco. Alexia logro notar como había recibido una respuesta, a pesar de no haber hecho pregunta alguna, o por lo menos, no en voz alta.

—Bienvenida a la colmena, Celestrina—

"Yo… ¿Celestrina?... _"_ pregunto, increíblemente dudosa, "Quien… ¿Quién eres tú?" continuo, con una voz temblante e irreconocible para ella misma.

La criatura simplemente sonrió ante la naturaleza de la pregunta, y, con un simple gesto de compresión dijo:

—Chrysalis, tu madre. La Reina de la colmena.—


	3. Capítulo 2: Bienvenida

El cuarto de obsidiana parecía encogerse mientras Alexia repasaba las últimas palabras de Chrysalis en un intento de encontrar un error en aquella oración que la devolviera a la realidad. Su realidad. La frase: "Soy tu madre," amenazaba todo lo que había aprendido en sus veintiséis años de vida y, en una manera, atenta contra su, ya de por sí dañada, sanidad mental.

 _De que está hablando… ¿¡No es mi madre!? Mi madre es Arianna Drench y no era esta… ¿Cosa?,_ pensaba. Casi instantáneamente, la voz de Chrysalis, esta vez con un tono más brusco y severo, resonó en su cabeza con un sentimiento de enojo y reproche mientras la criatura lanzaba una mirada penetrante de desaprobación hacia ella.

[Oh…]

Inmediatamente, una sensación de culpa comenzó a invadirla, pero rápidamente fue sobrepasada por una sensación de cálida y serena, mientras una sensación de euforia como nunca antes había experimentado crecía dentro de ella. Un sentimiento extraño que no parecía formar parte de sí misma, como si formara parte de alguien más. Contradictorio a lo que realmente sentía, o pensaba que debiera sentir. Un sentimiento cálido y puro, repleto de una felicidad y euforia inexplicable, en lo que Alexia únicamente podía nombrar, gracias a sus incontables lecturas de novelas de romance como: Amor.

[Yo… Yo te explicare todo a su debido tiempo, pequeña, pero primero… Permíteme prepararte para tu bienvenida.]

"¿Bienvenida? ¿De que estas hablando?" Dijo Alexia mientras su cerebro luchaba por formar nuevas conexiones que hicieran sentido con su nuevo cuerpo.

[Todos los Changelings estamos conectados bajo la misma mente. Somos individuos, sí, pero compartimos la misma red neuronal. Eso te incluye a ti, mi pequeña. Es nuestra mayor herramienta. Nos permite compartir nuestros pensamientos de forma eficiente sin importar la distancia, al igual que nuestras emociones.]

"¿Compartir?" Una de sus orejas se alzó instintivamente.

[Mmm… Sera más fácil si te lo muestro. Pero, abrirte a la totalidad de la colmena tan rápidamente podría ser doloroso. Te restringiré a una parte de ella, solo si estás de acuerdo.]

La mención de la palabra 'dolor' provoco que Alexia tuviera que pensar, aunque sea por un momento, sus siguientes palabras, siendo esto poco común en ella. Alexia siempre fue una persona de oficina y poco social, su aversión al dolor era poco sana, casi obsesiva al igual que su fobia al fracaso y el temor a decepcionar a los demás.

"Yo...", dijo mientras frotaba su pierna izquierda con su casco derecho, en un intento de frotar su hombro, la sensación rígida que le producía su casco contra la coraza que cubría su cuerpo le parecía cuanto menos extraña.

[Confía en mí. _**Jamás**_ permitiré que _**nada**_ malo te suceda, mi niña.]

La cara de Chrysalis se mostró firme y con un fuego en sus ojos que Alexia jamás había visto. Su rostro, más decidido que nunca, indicaba una mirada que desafiaba a la creación a que pusieran un dedo encima de su preciada hija, advirtiendo que las consecuencias serían inconmensurables.

Alexia no tenía motivo alguno para confiar en ella. Peor, sus pupilas rasgadas, combinado con sus afilados colmillos le indicaban todo lo contrario, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaría bien. Algo en su mente, muy dentro, casi como un instinto, parecía decirle constantemente que confiara en ella con todo su corazón, si su cuerpo supiera algo que ella no. Y así, Alexia lo hizo.

"Muy bien… Yo…" Alexia dudo un momento, pero al ver una vez más a los ojos de Chrysalis, respondió, "Lo haré…"

Chrysalis hizo un gesto de aprobación y alivio mientras veía a su hija con ojos llenos de orgullo a la vez que dejaba salir una profunda exhalación de alivio. Acto seguido, en un parpadeo, la mente de Alexia se encontraba sumida dentro de una pequeña fracción de lo que fuera la mente de colmena.

Una increíble sensación agobiante invadió su mente súbitamente mientras miles de voces comenzaban a resonar simultáneamente dentro de su mente. Sus orejas por instinto comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado erráticamente hasta que, pocos segundos después, se detuvieron por completo y descendieron lentamente.

Algunas voces solo hablaban entre sí, mientras que otras preguntaban acerca de la nueva princesa, hija de su querida reina. La gran mayoría solo entablaba temas de conversación cotidianos acerca de su vida hasta que la presencia de Alexia se hizo notable dentro de la mente de colmena. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, todos eran entendibles, todos eran diferentes. Pero la mente de Alexia no podía procesar el torrente de información que fluía hacia ella, al menos, no a conciencia.

Poco después, una increíble sensación cálida y placentera, similar a la que había sentido momentos tras asestó un violento golpe en la mente de Alexia mientras todos aquellos que tenían acceso a esa parte de la mente de colmena le daban la bienvenida. Un sentimiento cálido e inexplicable para ella comenzaba a llenarla por completo, mientras que lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban lentamente a través de sus mejillas, sacando a relucir el color carmesí que brillaba con el sol contra su coraza.

Las voces que escuchaba poco a poco comenzaban a atenuarse, volviéndose más y más claras conforme el tiempo transcurría. Pronto era capaz de escuchar individuos y correctamente entender lo que estaban discutiendo, su mente comenzó a adecuarse poco a poco a las ráfagas de información que fluían a través de ella, como si de un enlace se tratara. Información, pensamientos, conocimiento. Lo escuchaba todo, lo aprendía todo.

Mientras tanto, Chrysalis observaba, ilusionada, él como su hija era bienvenida dentro de la mente de colmena después de tanto tiempo. Durante varios meses soñó ansiosa el día en que su princesa al fin se uniera con ella a la colmena, ese día había llegado, y mientras Alexia derramaba lágrimas de alegría que no comprendía del todo, también lo hacia Chrysalis.

Mientras Alexia se encontraba sumida entre las distintas voces que clamaban su nombre, la voz de Chrysalis rápidamente opaco el resto, ganando la atención no solo de ella, si no, de toda la colmena, en lo que parecía ser un mensaje prioritario para el sin fin de información que se movía por las intrincadas conexiones de la mente de colmena. Como si el mundo se detuviera para dejar pasar a su reina.

[Mis queridos, les presento a su nueva hermana, Celestrina.]

Un centenar de voces al unísono saludaron cordial y gentilmente a Alexia bajo el nombre de Celestrina. El sentimiento era similar al de recibir el abrazo de miles y miles de seres queridos al mismo tiempo, la sensación de felicidad de reunirse con una familia que nunca había conocido era agobiante. Mientras que para todos era algo común, para ella era un sensación embriagante y placentera. Podía sentir el amor de cada uno de sus hermanos bañándola y revitalizándola, diluyendo sus problemas y complejos a través de la red de la colmena mientras que todos transmitían su felicidad a ella, todo al mismo tiempo. Alexia permanecía incapaz de producir palabra alguna debido a lo abrumador de las sensaciones que experimentaba, dejándola paralizada por unos segundos, mientras sus ojos se tornaban vacíos y su mente se nublaba con los pensamientos de otros seres conforme se adentraba más y más dentro de la colmena.

Chrysalis, por un momento fue incapaz de sentir la presencia de Alexia dentro de la colmena, iniciando un ataque de pánico súbito en su mente que fue incapaz de controlar a tiempo.

Su preocupación llevó a su corazón al borde de la desesperación cuando la posibilidad de que su hija hubiera sido absorbida por la mente de colmena debido a la rápida inserción a ella cruzo por su mente. Pensar que por su culpa podría haber dañado a su querida hija formó un nudo en su garganta aceleró su corazón hasta el límite de lo físico, llevándola a un estado de pánico absoluto.

Su desesperación rápidamente se propagó por la colmena infectando a cada uno de sus hijos. Un profundo terror se esparció a través de todos los habitantes, en lo que parecía un caso de histeria masiva. Muchos sufrieron migrañas, mientras otros simplemente se derrumbaron sollozantes. Aquellos más preparados, soldados, guerreros, científicos, todos ellos, fuertemente entrenados en mente y cuerpo, apenas eran capaces de mantener la compostura ante tal asalto mental propiciado por su reina accidentalmente.

Impulsada por el temor, Chrysalis cortó el enlace con el resto de la colmena, dejando solo un hilo entre reina y princesa. Debido a la naturaleza de la mente de colmena, le fue imposible aislarse ella misma, sin embargo, logro atenuar su presencia hasta el mínimo posible, logrando así que la colmena abandonara el estado de histeria en el que se encontraba sumido y reanudara sus labores. El resto de la colmena sintió la presencia de su reina desvanecerse rápidamente mientras que Alexia había desaparecido por completo de la intrincada red de pensamientos que fluían a través de la colmena.

En el momento en que logró separarse a ella y su hija de la colmena, instintivamente lanzó un grito que repercutió en todo lo ancho y alto de la enorme recamara de obsidiana en la que residían. Para muchos fue una señal de horror, puesto que su reina jamás había pronunciado palabra alguna en voz alta dentro de la colmena. El enlace que compartía con todos hacia que no fuera necesario. Sin embargo, el hecho y la fuerte voz de su reina se había propagado, esta vez no por la mente de colmena, si no, por sus oídos.

"¡Celestrina! ¿¡Estás bien!?" gritó Chrysalis mientras trotaba velozmente hacia su hija.

"Yo…" las orejas de Alexia se alzaron en un parpadeo a la par que la membrana de sus ojos se abría junto a sus parpados. Sus pupilas se encogieron rápidamente mientras intentaban enfocar la figura de Chrysalis frente a ella.

Un increíble sentimiento de alivio cubrió el rostro de Chrysalis, iluminándolo con un brillo de esperanza indescriptible, mientras, la leve conexión comenzaba a reaparecer por obra de su reina.

Chrysalis, al momento en que supo que su hija se encontraba sana y salva, volvió a insertarla dentro de la colmena, donde todos podían verla una vez más.

Las lágrimas no cesaban mientras sus cientos de hermanos la cubrían de afecto dentro de su mente, una sensación increíble a la par de agobiante ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, mientras Alexia se nadaba sin rumbo en un mar de emociones auspiciada por sus hermanos y hermanas en la colmena. Cada uno de ellos se mostraba atemorizados y en busca de información sobre lo ocurrido con ella y su madre, mientras que otros mostraban más preocupación en sus hermanos y hermanas. Alexia intentaba hablar con ellos, pero desconocía por completo el método con el cual hacerlo, y así, permaneció en silencio unos momentos hasta que Chrysalis intervino.

[Concéntrate, Celestrina. Eres una princesa, _tu_ puedes controlar el flujo de la mente de colmena al igual que yo. Deja que tus pensamientos sean guiados a través del enlace hacia todos tus hermanos. Habla con ellos. Conócelos.]

Alexia dudo por un momento, mientras que las incontables voces le hacían imposible concentrarse de todo, intentó mandar un mensaje a todos:

"Yo… Ammm… ¿Hola?"

Chrysalis levantó su casco para intentar cubrir su leve sonrisa ante el intento fallido de su hija por hablar con la mente de colmena, [Esa no es la manera, mi pequeña, nuestro enlace no transmite voces, si no, pensamientos. Intenta hablar con tu mente y corazón.]

"Eso… No lo veo posible…" decía Alexia.

[Oh, pero lo es. Cierra tus ojos, hija mía. Y lo entenderás.] respondió Chrysalis a través de la mente de colmena.

"Pero…", para Alexia, el hecho de estar conectada a una mente de colmena como tanto había leído en incontables artículos acerca de la comunicación entre distintos insectos era algo impensable. No solo porque creía era algo por completo fuera del alcance de los mamíferos, si no, porque consideraba imposible que las ideas y pensamientos pudieran ser transmitidos con tal claridad.

Chrysalis vio la duda en los ojos de Alexia, y, con una simple mirada de reproche, la convencía, como si de una madre dándole una reprimenda a su hija se tratase. La acción, firme pero comprensiva, hicieron imposible para Alexia la tarea de renegar. Así, en completa derrota, agacho su cabeza y sus orejas ante Chrysalis para atender a su petición.

Alexia cerro lentamente los ojos, podía sentir como una membrana ligeramente traslucida cubrió sus ojos antes de que sus parpados prohibieran por completo el paso de la luz. Poco después. Comenzó a respirar lentamente, pronto, su respiración comenzaba a ser más notable frente a las incontables voces en su cabeza. Poco tiempo después, el palpitar de su corazón tomó el escenario y ocupó por completo sus pensamientos…

Hasta que…

En su mente, comenzó a ver cientos de luces brillantes, cual estrellas en el firmamento nocturno, más claros de lo que jamás pudo observarlos en su vida previa. Puntos brillantes sobre un mapa mental formaban una intrincada red de luces que se conectaban unas con otras, lanzando información de un lado al otro incesantemente. Todos se conectaban a un enorme foco de luz en donde posteriormente eran redirigidos hacia las distintas luces. Algunos puntos tenían conexiones entre ellos, pero todos y cada uno estaba ligado a un brillante foco en el centro de toda la constelación, y, a su lado, una luz varias veces más brillantes que el resto se encontraba titilando mientras cientos de datos la atravesaban.

"Eso es… ¿La colmena?", preguntó Alexia, genuinamente impactada. El espectáculo no solo era una representación similar a conceptos que había abordado durante su carrera, si no, eran la viva representación de una red neuronal, en donde cada neurona era un individuo completo. El simple pensamiento era agobiante a la vez que emocionante para ella. Sin embargo, eso solo levantaba más preguntas.

[Así es, pequeña. Cada uno de tus hermanos, o por lo menos, la sección en la que estas, está representada por una luz.] respondió Chrysalis mientras se sentaba frente a su hija, esfumando una duda que Alexia jamás externo, pero que era clara para ella.

"¿La sección en la que estoy? ¿Qué es ese núcleo inmenso y esa única luz que resalta entre el resto?" preguntó Alexia sin abrir los ojos. El único movimiento que su cuerpo hacia era el ocasional zumbido de sus alas junto al movimiento incesante de sus orejas, las cuales, parecían no entender lo que ocurría.

Chrysalis sonrió indiscretamente mientras con sus ojos llenos de orgullo pronunciaba:

[Esa brillante estrella, soy yo. Y la pequeña luz, centellante, llena de potencial y esperanza, eres tú.]

Alexia no podía ver a Chrysalis, pero podía sentir su orgullo llenándola, un sentimiento increíblemente poderoso el cual pensó había olvidado por completo. Desde el primer momento ella solo ha había bañado de amor, comprensión y ternura. Y si bien, la situación realmente representaba un golpe mental para ella, el hecho de no corresponder tantos sentimientos genuinos se convirtió rápidamente en culpa.

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué resalto entre las cientos de luces ahí fuera...?" Alexia abrió lentamente los ojos. Las pequeñas sensaciones que su cuerpo mandaba a su cerebro no cesaban de sorprenderla, no importa cuánto pareciera normal.

[En primera instancia, porque eres mi hija, una princesa.]

"¿Y no son todos tus hijos? ¿Por qué solo yo soy una… Princesa?"

Una leve risa atravesó los oídos de Alexia, provocando que sus orejas se movieran. La sensación aún era extraña, pero no era para nada desagradable, más bien, interesante.

[Veo que eres observadora a tu corta edad. No todos los Changelings nacen iguales, y no todos tienen las mismas necesidades. Tu naciste para ser princesa, y, cuando el momento llegue. Sé que serás una magnífica reina, incluso mejor de lo que jamás podré ser. De eso no me cabe la menor duda.]

Chrysalis se acercó, y toco la frente de Alexia con la suya, brindándole una cálida sensación de protección. Como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien.

En ese momento, no pudo evitar ver a su propia madre reflejada en Chrysalis. Su atención y amor incondicional era ciertamente algo que solo una madre haría, y el ver esos mismos ojos una vez más, después de tantos años, aunque, esta vez con una tonalidad verdosa y pupilas alargadas, provocó un fuerte dolor en su corazón que intentó suprimir durante muchos años. Por desgracia, nada escapa a la colmena y su sentimiento de dolor y culpa fue rápidamente segregado hacia todos los Changelings conectados directamente a ella.

Chrysalis podía sentir a través del enlace la creciente tristeza de Alexia, misma que se vería reflejada en todos aquellos en esa fracción de la colmena debido a su estatus de princesa. Si bien, la mente de colmena le permitía entrar a los pensamientos de los demás Changelings, no era lo mismo con una princesa. No podía entrar a su mente sin su consentimiento, aun así, una reina siempre tiene poder absoluto sobre el enlace. Esto le otorgaba el poder de aislar a Alexia en cualquier momento, pero jamás desconectarla por completo.

Chrysalis, consciente de que romper un enlace ya formado podría herirla mental y físicamente, decidió diluir las emociones de Alexia en el resto de la colmena, haciendo más ameno el momento, y librando a la joven princesa de tan pesada carga. El resto de la colmena solo sentía una ligera tristeza y melancolía pasajera, mientras que Alexia sentiría un alivio sin igual.

Alexia, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y tristeza en su corazón, pero considerablemente más estable, reunió las palabras en un intento por cambiar el tema de conversación y desviarlo de aquello que representaba tanto dolor. Podía escuchar las voces en su mente cambiando constantemente de volumen, mientras que su tono, jovial y eufórico, había pasado a uno de melancolía y tristeza.

"¿Q-Que tantos–?", sus siguientes palabras pesaban, no por lo que eran, si no, por lo que significaban: que aceptaba la realidad tal y como se le presentaba, "¿—Hermanos y hermanas tengo?"

Chrysalis sonrió, y, llena de satisfacción, dijo a través del enlace:

[Estas conectada a doscientos cincuenta y cinco mil ciento noventa y dos de tus hermanos y hermanas... Aun así, eso es solo una cuarta parte de la colmena.]

El cuarto permaneció en silencio por un momento. Alexia se mantenía ponderando la cifra que Chrysalis le había mencionado, mientras la reina miraba extasiada a su hija, aún sentada cerca de ella.

"Solo un cuarto, eh..." respondió Alexia, con una mirada atónita. Pensar en que esas sensaciones tan intensas provenían de solo una cuarta parte de la colmena era algo impensable, se preguntaba que se sentiría contar con más de un millón de mentes conectadas, poder estar en todas ellas al mismo tiempo, conocer sus pensamientos y compartir sus emociones. El pensamiento era intimidante y emocionante a partes iguales.

Chrysalis, sintiendo la tensión creciendo dentro de Alexia, continuo:

[Nadie puede soportar conectarse directamente a la colmena en su totalidad… Ni siquiera yo.]

La mirada de Chrysalis bajo por unos segundos ante el peso de sus propias palabras, mientras se culpaba por lo que ocurrió con Alexia momentos antes.

Chrysalis era varias veces más alta que Alexia, lo suficiente como para que tuviera que recostarse sobre su estómago para poder verla directamente a los ojos a su mismo nivel. Alexia tardo un poco en darse cuenta, pero después de observar claramente los ojos de Chrysalis, solo podía, ver una cosa en ellos…

Amor.

Como el de una madre a su hija. Amor puro e incondicional. Un amor que no había sentido desde hace ya varios años.

[Cualquier cosa que te moleste, puedes contármelo, mi pequeña. No importa que tan lejos estemos, no importa el momento o la situación. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Sin importar que suceda.]

Inicialmente, Alexia se preguntó cómo fue capaz de conocer sus sentimientos. Aun así, no importa que haya sido, ella lo agradecía. Y sin pensarlo…

[Gracias…]

Una única palabra atravesó la colmena como un relámpago, mandando todos los demás mensajes a un segundo plano. Tomando por completo a la colonia para sí misma.

Fue la primera vez que sus hermanos y hermanas escuchaban su voz. Aguda, un poco quebrada por el momento, sin embargo, les recordaba a la clara y dulce voz de su madre y amada reina. Una voz llena compasión y amor que inspiraba respeto y bondad.

La emoción invadió la colmena en su totalidad, a pesar de que su voz solo fue transmitida en una fracción de esta, aquellos que podían escucharla habían pasado el mensaje de su hermana a todos los demás, invitándolos a que se unieran en el regocijo de las primeras palabras de la princesa dentro de la colmena.

Chrysalis se encontraba completamente superada por sus emociones y la de sus hijos. El ver a su primera y única hija pronunciar sus primeras palabras en la colmena la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad incontenible. Pero, saber que sus hijos también la apreciaban tanto como ella, la derrumbo.

La reina comenzó a llorar, lágrimas de felicidad, el peso que cargo por varios meses había sido retirado de sus cansados hombros. El temor de perder a su hija y que la colmena no la aceptara, que su pequeña tuviera que sufrir rechazo de parte de sus propios hijos era algo que la mantenía despierta todas las noches. Aun así, en ese efímero instante, todo se había esfumado. Y así, en un rápido impulso, tomo a Alexia entre sus brazos y la abrazó como si fuera su ultimo día en esta tierra, la sujeto como retando a los dioses a que se la arrebataran, mientras, con una mirada decidida se juraba que nunca permitiría que nada le pasara. Se necesitarían ejércitos para arrancarle su hija a la reina de la colmena, e incluso ellos fallarían miserablemente.

El despliegue de cariño tomo a Alexia desprevenida mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo lo ocurrido. Aun así, el calor de Chrysalis, el amor que sus hermanos le enviaban, todas las voces en su cabeza… Era como si nunca fuera a estar sola de nuevo, nunca más. Rápidamente ella también fue superada por el momento.

Al acercarse más a Chrysalis, un leve sollozo acompañado de un susurro de parte de Chrysalis provocó un sentimiento incomprensible en Alexia.

"Gracias...", susurro la reina a nadie en particular.

"Gracias...", repetía.

"Gracias...", fue lo único que dijo.

Un momento después, Alexia, aun atónita, respondió al abrazo moviendo sus patas delanteras torpemente alrededor de Chrysalis en lo que ella consideraba un abrazo para un cuadrúpedo. Sus ojos amenazaban con mojar su rostro una vez más mientras el abrazo se hacía cada vez más y más largo.

Chrysalis solo pudo sonreír entre lágrimas al ver a su hija adecuándose a su cuerpo, siendo esto algo por lo que pasan la mayoría de los Changelings recién nacidos, mientras que, a través de la mente de colmena, respondía en una voz calmada y noble. Manteniéndose siempre regia para la colmena y sus hijos:

[Bienvenida a la colmena...]


End file.
